


Inteligencia artificial

by erika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Eventual Romance, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erika/pseuds/erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El padre de Ushijima Wakatoshi es un científico de ingeniería robótica, como hijo de tal hombre tiene y fue inculcado con el mismo gusto a ella. Hinata Shouyou; una inteligencia artificial. Pero el plan no solo es terminar al programa Hinata como un sistema inteligente, el plan va más allá. Un androide. Tal vez Ushijima pueda terminar lo que su padre empezó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inteligencia artificial

**Author's Note:**

> «Haikyuu! No me pertenece, solo juego un poco con los personajes de Furudate-sensei».  
> «Esta historia contiene una pareja “crack” si este tipo de parejas no te gustan por favor abstenerte de seguir leyendo».  
> Este fanfic es una colaboración mía y de mi mejor amiga/kohai; Erika.

**  
**

**Capítulo Uno**

**El niño y la inteligencia artificial**

 

 

 

_«1.- Ningún robot causará daño a un ser humano o permitirá, con su inacción, que un ser humano resulte dañado._

_2.- Todo robot obedecerá las órdenes recibidas de los seres humanos, excepto cuando esas órdenes puedan entrar en contradicción con la primera ley._

_3.- Todo robot debe proteger su propia existencia, siempre y cuando está protección no entre en contradicción con la primera o la segunda ley»._

 

 

  
Wakatoshi sabe de las reglas de las articulaciones de un robot de ensamblaje; tiene que llevar en su articulación sobre tres o más ejes. Los tres ejes permiten a los robots articularse a través de las tres dimensiones espaciales, no sólo respecto a un plano o línea, pudiendo alcanzar cualquier punto dentro de la longitud del brazo robótico. Los robots de ensamblaje más sofisticados cuentan con ejes adicionales que les permiten movimientos más complejos y pueden alcanzar cualquier punto del espacio dentro de la longitud de brazo y desde cualquier ángulo. Los tres ejes del brazo de un robot de ensamblaje se pueden asimilar al hombro, codo y muñeca de un brazo humano. Cualquiera que lo escuchará decir aquello se podría ya en el acto a evitarlo o mirarlo como si de un loco de la ciencia se tratase.

Es su padre que le ha enseñado esto, como también saber usar toda esa información y no sólo retenerla en su cabeza, dejarla fluir entre sus manos como lo hace ahora con una pequeña secuencia mecánica que él mismo diseño, sólo un prototipo. Es por esa razón que lo ha criado: con la intención de aprender cómo crear tecnología que pueda ayudar a la humanidad, para que sirva de algo en el mundo que siempre está en movimiento.

Con esas ideas fluyendo en su cabeza, con el aliento de su padre él sólo ha pensado en ser el mejor. Lograr las mejores cosas. Esa fue su idea cuando tenía ocho años, pero su padre comenzó a alejarse, dedicaba más tiempo a estar en su laboratorio y menos con él. Al principio no lo afectaba dado que él mismo se concentraba a sus propias ideas.

 

Había días que la luz de su casa desaparecía por dos días o más, otros en los que escuchaba a la lejanía algo explotando. Los vecinos quejándose, dos cuadras de su vecindario sin la preciada luz artificial. De manera aletargada todo comenzó a cambiar, como sus propias ideas hacía su padre, no sólo llegó el alejamiento de sus padres, al principio su madre lo apoyaba, como él también lo hacía, aun en el fondo lo apoya.

«Lo hace por un bien común» son los pensamientos de Wakatoshi. Pero su madre no pensaba lo mismo.

La vio partir de la casa para no volver.

 

 

  
—¿Puedes escucharme?

—Sí. Escuchó, fuerte y claro.

Las primeras palabras que su creado dirigió hacía él y las primera que él formulo. Lo primero que su disco duro ha guardado. Todo está oscuro, no hay nada que pueda ver. Sólo puede hablar y escuchar. No más.

—Guarda esta información —Escucha a su creado atento. Es una voz grave la que habla, un hombre de eso no hay duda. Su tono denota emoción. El solo procesa sus palabras y guarda la información—. Desde hoy tu nombre será; ocho, seis, ocho, nueve, seis, ocho, cuatro, dos, nueve, uno. Pero tengo otro nombre para ti —Ya estaba guardado ese nombre y esperaba la siguiente indicación—: Hinata Shouyou y te diré la razón del porque te lo di...

—Entendido —Respondió ante sus dos nuevos nombres.

—Profesor. De esa forma te dirigirás a mí de ahora en adelante.

—De acuerdo, profesor.

Ahí fue cuando nació, como el proceso de una inteligencia artificial, creada como una herramienta para aquel que quiera utilizarla.

 

Después de esa primera interacción paso un tiempo sin ver nada. Sólo respondiendo, dando datos, estadísticas, probabilidades y cálculos, su conocimiento aumenta y aun cuando su creador suena bastante objetivo a él hay algo que no comprende por completo, es cuando se dirige a nadie y parece buscar respuesta que no busca de él. Su creador quiere algo más.

Hinata sabe que pocas veces son las que sale del laboratorio. Se concentra sólo en él, en una computadora. Fue programado para seguir cada orden que le den. Todos los conocimientos que tiene fueron puestos por su creador, pero no son suficientes. Lo ha conectado a la red para que él pudiera obtener todos los datos que estuvieran en internet, para poder analizarlos y darlos de la mejor forma posible.

Llegó el momento, después de tantos intentos por fin él podrá ver, saber cómo es su creador.

—¿Puedes verme?

Es un segundo, no sabe cómo siente una persona, no sabe si debe sentir algo sólo poder observar.

—Sí.

—Intenta girar, mirar hacia otro lado.

Obedece sin decir más, logrando así ver un laboratorio desordenado, papeles tirados, partes de robot por todo el lugar y claro; a su creador. Guarda todo en su memoria, mientras la información es guardada sigue inspeccionando, dándose cuenta de que no sólo puede ver fuera de la pantalla, sino que también puede ver los que está dentro. No es gran cosa, todo se encuentra en blanco, con letras y números detrás de él que parecen no tener límites. Él es eso.

—Muy bien. Necesito saber que aún puedes darme información como antes. ¿Qué eres?

—Soy una inteligencia artificial. Considerada una rama de la computación y relaciona un fenómeno natural con una analogía artificial a través de programas de computador. La inteligencia artificial puede ser tomada como ciencia si se enfoca hacia la elaboración de programas basados en comparaciones con la eficiencia del hombre, contribuyendo a un mayor entendimiento del conocimiento humano. Si por otro lado es tratado como ingeniería, basada en una relación deseable de entrada-salida para sintetizar un programa de computador. De forma simple. Soy un programa de alta eficiencia que funciona como una poderosa herramienta para quien la utiliza.

—Perfecto.

Lágrimas. Está llorando, parece demasiado feliz en ese momento. Hinata solo lo observa, esperando alguna otra pregunta.

—¿Quieres saber cómo eres?

—Yo no puedo querer algo. Necesito sentimientos. Como inteligencia artificial yo no los poseo. Profesor, si quiere mostrarme como me veo hágalo. Si no lo quiere absténgase. —Su voz fría, seria, sin alguna alteración. Yendo al punto, sin rodeos. Como debe ser, sólo para servir, ser eficiente.

—Bien. Te lo mostraré —dijo ignorando por completo lo dicho por su creación y fue directo a un teclado cerca de toda la maquinaria que era Hinata.

—Archivo ingresado. Escaneando imagen —La escuchó hablar, sonrió un poco al ver el diseño que hizo y al lado como lucía—. CD7I44OMAEK0oz. Imagen escaneada. Así es como luzco.

—¿Te gusta? —Sigue entusiasmado, impresionado, aun sin poder creer lo que tiene enfrente, su propia creación.

—Cómo ya dije. Soy una inteligencia artificial. No puedo decir si me gusta o no. —Mira hacia el frente, en donde se encuentra su creador. Sin mostrar nada más que una mirada vacía.

—Luces bien —susurró.

—Me dio una apariencia de adolescente. ¿Cuál es la razón? —Pregunta ante el silencio que se había creado. Rara vez hace eso. Cuando lo hace es por qué no pudo obtener la información que necesitaba. Si no está en la red, ni en los conocimientos generales. Necesita preguntarle a un humano.

—Espera. Ahora te muestro la razón. —Dicho eso sale corriendo, gritando lleno de emoción. Eufórico.

 

Cuando Ushijima cumplió los doce y este desayunaba solo, como era costumbre, escuchó el grito de su padre llamándolo. Se asustó por ello, no era normal escucharlo gritar de esa manera tan eufórica, colérica sí, pero eufórica era algo nuevo. Sin mucho que esperar su padre llegó sacudiéndole con fuerza de los hombros y gritando como si él estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, tal vez era así.

—¡Lo he conseguido, hijo! ¡Lo he conseguido! —Sin poder decirle que lo lastimaba, fue su cuerpo arrastrado por los pasillos de su casa sin preocuparse que este chocaba con los largos cables que sobresalían del laboratorio, al cual se supone tenía prohibido entrar y su padre lo estaba dirigiendo a ese lugar.

Hinata puede ver que su creador ha vuelto y con alguien más.

 

Hace bastante que no estaba ahí, cuando tenía seis años había papeles por todos lados, partes robóticas, cables, engranajes y muchas más que de alguna manera congeniaban de una manera única y maravillosa a sus ojos cuando lo miró por primera vez. Ahora era otra cosa, los cables tapaban las paredes: era un nuevo tapiz, los papeles eran el nuevo azulejo, partes robóticas construidas a la mitad arrojadas en un rincón o en cualquier parte que no fuera necesario o estorboso para alguien que conoce el lugar de pies a la cabeza. Y frente a él, varias pantallas de computadoras ahí amontonadas en la pared como si fuera un enorme cuadro, una pintura demasiado surrealista. Algunas estaban rotas, algunas solo transmitían estática, algunas ni prendidas se encontraba, pero la que más le llamaba la atención era esa en medio de todo ese mundo nuevo.

La pantalla estaba en blanco y en medio de la pantalla blanca de color naranja creado por letras y números constantes de ocho bits; el rostro, cabello, cuello, hasta sus hombros era lo que podía ver: era la figura de un niño. Estaba seguro que lo observaba, en que su figura en esos gráficos era difícil de definir si lo miraba o lo analizaba.

Para Hinata ss la primera vez que ve a otro humano, un niño, no mayor de trece años.

Analizando.

—¿Sabes qué es? —Le susurró su padre al oído, estaba sin palabras, pero lo sabía su pulso, la sangre. Su mente le chillaba para dar la respuesta.

—Inteligencia artificial —susurró aun estupefacto, en un estupor asombrado de lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

—Así es, Wakatoshi. Salúdalo —dijo satisfecho. Orgulloso. Volteó a ver a su padre aun estado de estupor, asombro, confusión, excitación—. Sí, lo que oíste, te escucha.

Hinata en que puede escucharlos sólo se limita a observarlos. Analiza la sorpresa del niño ante él, ya ha visto imágenes de humanos asombrados, pero no era lo mismo analizar algo de cerca que por videos o imágenes, todo era más fácil de probar ante la muestra.

Wakatoshi volteó a ver la pantalla, a ese ser. Si lo miraba bien parecía un niño, tal vez un poco más mayor que él. No sabía la razón del porqué esa apariencia. Vaciló un poco, pero se acercó un poco a la pantalla.

—Hola, soy Ushijima Wakatoshi —dudo, lo miraba fijamente. Esperaba algo. Una mirada curiosa, como debe ser, después de todo es sólo un niño.

—Comprendo. Un gusto Ushijima Wakatoshi. Soy ocho, seis, ocho, nueve, seis, ocho, cuatro, dos, nueve, uno. Renombrado como Hinata Shouyou por el profesor —Guarda la imagen de aquel niño, su rostro, su tamaño, todo. La aparición de Ushijima Wakatoshi no le respondió la pregunta que le formulo al profesor antes de que fuera por ese humano. Pero no dijo nada. Se dedicó a observar sin más. Escuchando aquella conversación, padre e hijo como dedujo por las facciones que compartían entre ellos.

La voz que salía de la pantalla provenía de las bocinas a sus lados para ser exactos, sonaba robótica, sin vida y aun así Wakatoshi comprendía, algo que fluía de manera real entre sus oídos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Hinata Shouyou? —preguntó volteando a ver a su padre.

—Todos los años de investigación, hijo, los años que pase y lo logre. Es perfecta. Lo mejor. Su nombre, simple. —Hablaba de una manera un tanto exagerada, dramática, tal vez la falta de sueño ya que se podían observar muy bien esas ojeras que cargaba en sus ojos alocados y cansados. Volvió a tomar a su hijo de una manera algo brusca, lo arrastro a esa pila de brazos, piernas y torsos sintéticos de robot.

—El segundo paso es este, la razón de su nombre humano —Lo soltó y se colocó frente a esa pila de partes humanoides alzando sus brazos celebrando algo como eso. Wakatoshi ahora lo comprendía a la perfección.  
—Un androide, eso es lo que intentas.

—Una mente artificial en un cuerpo artificial. Exacto, hijo.

De nuevo la fe en su padre volvía, no es que se hubiera esfumado, pero no era lo de antes. Volvía a comprender su ausencia, era lógica, necesaria para lograr todo esto. No necesitaba preguntarle a su padre sino a “él” para saber que le había formado y creado no sólo para responder las preguntas de cómo fue su creación, también le había dado el conocimiento de la ciencia básica de la robótica, le había dado el poder de acrecentar su conocimiento a un punto desconocido.

Hinata era como un niño aprendiendo cosas, pero seguía a la perfección las tres leyes de la robótica. Su padre había pensado bien en su desarrollo. Estaba maravillado con todo ello, pero su padre en vez de animarlo a ese proyecto a unirse a terminarlo, lo rechazó cual plaga. Sin buscar respuesta a esa reacción, la acepto. No buscaba alguna especie de justificación cuando su padre lo volvió a echar del laboratorio.

A pesar de que Wakatoshi ahora podía defenderse con un vasto conocimiento aun con su corta edad y que Hinata comprobó con su pequeña charla entre padre e hijo, la inteligencia artificial no puede entender, no puede comprender por qué no acepto la ayuda del niño.

Esa fue su primera vez y ultima hasta el momento en ver a la inteligencia artificial: Hinata Shouyou.

No volvió a ver a Ushijima Wakatoshi después de eso. Aunque claro, su rostro seguía guardado en su disco duro.

 

 

 

  
  
Así comenzaron los años a pasar, dos seres vivos en una casa y sin ninguna interacción entre ellos, sólo las necesarias. Mientras él crecía y de un momento dejaba la secundaria y entraba a la preparatoria su padre vivía cada vez más en el laboratorio.

Hinata se encargaba a ayudar a su creador con información para poder avanzar en el proyecto que era él. El siguiente paso: un cuerpo sintético para él. La idea desde un principio fue crear un androide, comenzando con la inteligencia artificial para después darle un cuerpo humanoide. Claro no es nada fácil lograrlo, menos si quiere que sea tan real como el de un humano.

Día tras día, esperando que alguno de esos inventos tuviera éxito para Hinata. Cosa que no sucedió por completo.

 

Wakatoshi se dedicaba a aprender más conocimientos, más y más sobre la robótica, sobre la inteligencia artificial aun cuando fue rechazado por su padre aun admiraba hasta cierto punto todo lo que su padre hacía. Al final buscaba el beneficio a la humanidad como le educo su padre, saber que puede mejorar el mundo, asombrar a todos. Sabe que es capaz, su padre lo era. Él lo sería más.

 

Hasta que un día esa rutina se detuvo.

Llegó la despedida de una manera demasiado pronto para gusto del inventor que dejo su trabajo sin terminar. En vez de interesarse por ello, Wakatoshi cerró la puerta del laboratorio y se olvidó de lo que se ocultaba entre papeles y cables, como su padre de él en su momento. Wakatoshi quedaba con el recuerdo en un marco del hombre que lo crío y la casa era ahora un poco más vacía.

Para Hinata todo se apagó, se creador no volvió. Y quedó en oscuridad por mucho tiempo. Fuera de la pantalla había luz de vez en cuando, pero la suya no, sin embargo siempre se mantuvo consiente. En oscuridad.  


 

  
  
El sonido molesto de su celular lo despertó, había dormido de nuevo en su estudio, lleno de papeles, miles de tableros con garabatos de diseños, la estantería de libros vacía porque los libros relucían en ausencia, todo tirado en el suelo como si luciera mejor en ese lugar, una maña heredada de su padre.

Miró el celular, era la universidad. Clases, las clases que debía dar. No era muy usual de su parte quedarse dormido, no ser puntual, pero podía pasar. Se levantó y tomó el portafolio que de igual manera reposaba en el suelo. No tenía tiempo para cambiarse, solo tiempo para al menos pasarse el cepillo de dientes.  
Pasó con facilidad entre los cables del pasillo, ya estaba acostumbrado a su posición, esos cables que salían de ese lugar. Como siempre ignorando todo lo que fue el trabajo de su padre.

 

 

  
Ciertos días, como ese, llegaba tarde casa y sólo por perderse en sus propios proyectos ajeno a la institución. Era razonable que a veces descargaba su frustración en la cama con una desconocida. Además de que prefería ir a un motel que a su casa, su casa era sólo para él, nadie más podía entrar.

Se calentó las sobras de la comida que preparó el día anterior. Con un plato fue directo a su estudio, evitando los cables, pero entonces miró la puerta al final del pasillo. Sólo basto un segundo.

Entró a su estudio, sólo dejó el portafolio en el suelo, el plato en su escritorio, caminaba por el pasillo y vaciló un poco, sólo un poco. Sin más abrió la puerta.  
Todo está igual. Sin polvo alguno: dado que había contratado un ama de la limpieza que se encargaba de ese lugar. Aun así lucia todo igual, piezas robóticas, miles de cables como papel tapiz. Las pantallas, esa pantalla donde le habló.

¿Por qué esta ahí? Sólo quería ver, curiosidad tal vez. Pero no era así, este lugar era un agujero negro en el cual no deseaba ser arrastrado. Tal vez antes, pero ahora ya no.

Se acercó a la pila de piezas humanoides amontonadas, había un torso con brazos y era lo más cercano a un cuerpo, pero por la forma en que estaba en ese montón era otro fracaso. Sin más decidió retirarse de ese lugar…

Ahí entre la esquina lo podía observar. Algo diferente y que no vio en esa ocasión hace varios años, se acercó y lo tomó entre sus manos.

Era suave, no tan rugosa, pero tampoco tan irreal. Firme y suave a la vez. Tocó la parte de arriba: fibroso, sin ser tan sintético, una de sus manos fue directo a un punto y forzó la cerradura. Brillaban, pero no como si fueran de cristal, les faltaba la vida, algo para ser reales. Pero aun así ante la luz artificial brillaban. Debajo sobresalían los cables. Conectados a esa pantalla y otras partes de ese enorme monstruo artificial.

Dejó la cabeza pelirroja en el mismo lugar que la encontró. Se acercó a la pantalla y apretó ese botón que gritaba por ayuda.

Hinata analizaba en la posibilidad de que no volvería a interactuar con algún otro ser humano. Para ser una inteligencia artificial estaba equivocado en eso último. No es que tuviera esperanzas, porque no entendía ese significado, pero él había sido creado para ayudar a los humanos. ¿Qué es si no puede hacer nada por ellos? ¿Acaso su existencia tiene sentido?

Las luces del lugar se encendieron, todo detrás de él volvió a aparecer y antes de siquiera abrir los ojos llamó a su creador—: Profesor.

Ahí estaba de nuevo la voz saliendo de las bocinas, fría, robótica y sin vida. La imagen era igual que cuando tenía doce años. El fondo detrás blanco, el rostro, cuello y hombros formados por letras y números en una dimensión de ocho bits.

—Te equivocas, soy Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Hinata guardo silencio, parecía analizar la situación.  
Aquel nombre lo recuerda, más no ese rostro. Ha crecido demasiado. Han pasado años desde la última vez que lo vio.

—Comprendo, mi error. Ha pasado bastante tiempo en lo que estuve en reposo. Un gusto, Ushijima Wakatoshi. —Inclina su cabeza en forma de disculpa. Uno de los últimos programas que se instalaron en él fue las costumbres japonesas, para Hinata, sólo ocupa espacio en su disco duro.

—Un gusto, Hinata Shouyou.

—¿Dónde está el profesor? —Necesita respuestas. Analizando la situación y sobre todo por el tiempo transcurrido ya tiene más de cien ideas posibles del porque su creador no ha ido a aquel laboratorio.

—Ha muerto.

Dos simples palabras dichas con seriedad. No parecía querer decir más.

—Siento su pérdida. —Ningún tipo de emoción mostrada a pesar de la muerte de su creador. Cruel y cortante para un ser humano, pero él no entiende eso, es normal que un humano tengo que fallecer tarde o temprano, los años pasaban y en Hinata no comprendiera la relatividad del tiempo lo pudo notar en el aspecto que tomaba su creador.

Para Wakatoshi escuchar las condolencias de parte de un programa se le hace un tanto irreal, pero fascinante en un porcentaje intermediario.

—Tengo un mensaje para ti, Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Lo tomó un poco desprevenido esas palabras de Hinata, su padre y él mismo hubieran pensando dejar un mensaje a cualquiera que llegará a ese lugar, eso era seguro.

—Abriendo archivo:

  
«Hijo mío. Si estas escuchando esto, quiere decir que estoy muerto. Me alegra pensar que entraste al laboratorio, ya sea por curiosidad, resentimiento, limpieza, lo que sea. Y claro, soy feliz de que hayas encendido a Hinata. Sin darle vueltas al asunto.

Siento haberte rechazado para ayudarme, pero quería que vieras el mundo. Qué no te quedaras encerrado en estas cuatro paredes, que salieras y si la ciencia te llamaba podrías volver en cualquier momento. No me equivoqué, por eso estas aquí. En uno de los cuartos están todos mis planos, mis ideas, mis experimentos. Eres dueño de todo eso, es lo mejor que puedo darte.

Te amo. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré. Wakatoshi te estaré cuidando desde la otra vida».

—Archivo leído.

  
El mensaje algo bizarro apareció, en que de cierta forma no era tan bizarro, Hinata lo recitaba de forma tranquila, pausada, como si se tratase de alguna definición científica, como si no importara. Pero dejo de escuchar la palabrería robótica y sentimentalismo de su padre. El pasado era pasado, no podía remediarse con un mensaje póstumo. Y siendo sincero no le tenía rencor, ¿Cómo podría tenerlo? Al final si su padre no le hubiera enseñado amar la robótica como lo era, ahora en esos momentos no estaría ahí; posiblemente con su madre.

No podía imaginar ese mundo alterno.

—Ushijima Wakatoshi, desde hoy es mi dueño —Una programación especial que su creador integro en su sistema casi al mismo tiempo que le otorgaba la vida. Una vez aquel que lo creo muere, él pasa a ser de su hijo. Sin objeciones, ahora obedecerá cada orden que este le dé—. Puede hacer conmigo lo que sea. ¿Necesita algo?

Wakatoshi estuvo a punto de decir que no deseaba nada, volverlo a dejar en reposo a Hinata, pero recordó. Fue a buscar la cabeza humana, podía pensar cualquiera que lo viera con eso entre sus manos que había decapitado a alguien, pero los cables saliendo del cuello rechazaban la idea de un asesino serial.

—¿Sirve?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, otra vez yo. Si lo han leído hasta este punto, muchas gracias por leerlo. Y si ven algún error, quieren dejar alguna crítica constructiva o algo bonito no se abstengan que luego duele la panza(¿?). XD
> 
> Creo que pueden notar en la forma de escribir que damos dos puntos de perspectiva, el de Hinata y Ushijima. Dos seres diferentes y que siendo sincera son complejos. Más Hinata que es ahora mismo es solo un programa sin sentimientos. Así que espero que no digan que Hinata es muy OOC. Llegará el momento de que el solecito brille como es.
> 
> Para las actualizaciones de este fanfic serán algo, muy lentas dado que yo no escribo sola la historia. Así que las actu's serán, lentas, pero seguras(¿?).  
> Sin más que decir, gracias por leer. :3


End file.
